Christmas Charities - the treat
by Tess 4 5
Summary: This is the alternative chapter 6. M-rated for reasons.


**WARNING! **This story definitely is **M-rated**. You should not read it if you aren't prepared for reading about things going on between lovers (and such). **This is a serious warning! If you don't like that stuff then don't read it. If you read it anyway then don't blame me!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and only own the ideas of _my _stories.

**A/N:** This is the alternative chapter for chapter 6 of the story Christmas Charities. Enjoy...

* * *

**.**

**Christmas Charities - the treat**

**.**

* * *

In a moment when both had to catch some air Tommy's lips left her neck. Barbara felt cold there in an instant.

Legs and arms and bodies were still entangled but he kept his face at distance. Not feeling his warmth and his lips anymore, Barbara opened her eyes and looked at him wondering.

For Tommy, she looked desirable. Her eyes were half closed, and although there was a trace of fear and a hint of confusion in them, she looked up at him with a certain longing. Her cheeks were rosy, her lips were half open and slightly swollen from their kisses.

"What?" she breathed. "Have I done anything wrong?"

"Nothing at all." Slowly, Tommy shook his head and smiled. "Is this still your pace?" he quietly asked.

Barbara nodded. "Yes. It is."

"Good." He gave her a kiss. "You do know where this will end?"

The image of them rolling around naked flashed through her mind and she blushed. "I have a vague idea..." she murmured.

He kissed her again. Her eyes had flickered for a moment and he believed that she just had had the same thought he had.

"I don't think I can..." he whispered. "I don't think I want to be-"

Her hand in his nape brought his face down again and his lips back onto hers. She had cut him short with a kiss. Its intensity was even deeper than before.

"I'm just asking..." he explained onto her cheek several moments later, but he was cut short again.

"Oh, Tommy!" Barbara groaned annoyed. "Just shut up and go on as long as I'm not thinking."

"Please, Barbara, don't shut off your mind." he murmured against her cleavage and briefly wondered who had opened the top buttons and when she had removed her jumper. "Give in, but don't give up yourself. I don't want to have a submissive woman in my arms."

"I'm not, Tommy, but some things..." She let her voice trail off and kissed a spot near his ear that made him wriggle against her. One of her hands rubbed gently across his collarbone and she wondered who had opened his shirt almost completely. "I really shouldn't think too much about certain prospects, so please shut up or I'll wake up from this wonderful dream completely." He chuckled into the crook of her neck and she bit his earlobe. "Make love to me." she breathed desperately.

"No..." he whispered against the soft area above her breasts. When he felt her stiffen he looked up and saw a shocked expression in her eyes. "I won't." he said softly smiling. Her expression turned into disappointed anxiety that could only be erased by a long lasting kiss. "Barbara..." he sighed. "I'm going to make love _with_ you."

In the next second her lips crushed on his. She gave him a boisterous kiss that was deep and desperate and full of desire.

* * *

Strong hands pulled him down on her but he still offered resistance.

Barbara had not yet opened her eyes completely when he was lying next to her again.

"I thought I'd help me out of that shirt." Tommy whispered onto her lips.

"Mmmh." she hummed approvingly and with closed eyes she started to explore the feeling of his naked chest with her fingers.

A few moments later their kisses had turned deeper again. They wriggled and squirmed against each other in the most promising ways. Small waves of desire alternated with warm shivers of growing arousal. Eventually Barbara felt his knee between hers and his weight half on top of her, but there still were a lot of clothes between them. Apart from his shirt, which he had tossed somewhere, they were still dressed.

Something she had not felt for ages was pressing against her lower parts and she suddenly realised that she had become very ready by now.

On her lips, she felt his soft but strong kisses, and on her covered breast she felt a hand gently cupping it.

"Am I allowed to help you off with your blouse, Barbara?"

"Oh, very mmmh... very much so."

The pressure of his kiss did not leave her but his hands slowly unbuttoned her blouse, she pulled her arms out of the sleeves with his help and he let it fall to the ground next to the sofa.

* * *

Suddenly, with skin on skin, it turned faster. Hands caressed shoulders and arms and everything else and his chest on her breast was deliciously warm. Had he removed her bra, or did she do it on her own? Nobody cared. The bulge that rubbed across her abdomen was alluring and suddenly Barbara wanted nothing but to feel everything. Trembling hands opened the fly of his trousers and moved inside.

"Oh!" she exhaled surprised when the tip of his member met her halfway. There was a certain hint of wetness.

"Mmmh!" Tommy sighed. With curious fingertips Barbara had started to caress him down there. He had to muster all of his willpower not to give in to that feeling too quickly. So he propped himself onto an elbow and pulled her hip against him. Being held like this, she had to remove her hands.

"You know..." he murmured and gave her another small kiss. She opened her eyes. "We have to get rid of our trousers eventually."

Barbara nodded.

"But lying like this, it won't work."

She furrowed her forehead when he sat up and began to open the first button on her jeans. He was smiling constantly and their eyes were locked while he slowly opened one by one. The soft pressure of his fingers was a sweet torture which he extended to a maximum.

"Tommy!" she moaned when the last button was open and his hands moved inside. He did not give her the pleasure and touch her where she wanted to feel him so badly. He just slid his hands across her hips and to her bottom cheeks and then, with one swift movement, he had pushed her jeans down. Quickly pulling at their legs he removed them completely.

* * *

Watching him getting out of his own trousers while he was kneeling up there, Barbara bit her lower lip and swallowed. Tommy was fast and so it was only a short moment before he joined her on the cushions again.

Maybe it was cold outside, but in here the temperature had risen to hot.

"Relax!" he whispered into the crook of her neck.

"Oh, god, I do..." she breathed. His lips trailed downwards onto her breasts and further down to her belly. His tongue licked a wet trail across the hardened skin of her old shot gun wound and she opened her eyes. Her body slightly stiffened.

Much to her surprise it did not get embarrassing when he caressed every single stitch with his lips.

"Relax..." he murmured, his words making her close her eyes again. Her hands disappeared in his hair.

"Tommy..." she almost whimpered his name. And she relaxed.

His teeth were trying to move the hem of her knickers until he cursed "Ah, blimey!" and used his hands to remove them.

Barbara chuckled briefly.

Tommy's hands went on with delicate caresses on the insides of her thighs. His fingers skipped her longing parts, so without any pressure he managed to make her spread her legs slightly. He had raised her need with his gentle ministrations and now his head dived between her legs and where moments before his fingers were, his tongue and lips now caressed her thighs.

"Oooh..." Barbara breathed. He still avoided her most needy parts.

* * *

Suddenly the divan wobbled heavily for a few seconds. Through half closed lids she could see him getting out of his briefs as fast as he could and then he was kneeling next to her again. She could not help but look at his strong erection with big eyes.

"Well, hello..." she whispered and it made him smile.

"May I introduce you to my little comrade?" Tommy chuckled bending down to her again.

"Your little-?" Barbara could not end her sentence. She had to snort with laughter. It kept him from kissing her onto her lips.

"Don't laugh! He's a bit touchy about that." Tommy playfully growled into her ear.

It made her laugh even harder but it died abruptly when she felt his little friend suddenly rubbing across her pubic mound. She heaved a moan.

"_That_'s what he wants to hear." Tommy's low voice muttered onto her lips and he moved his hips against hers with a bit more pressure. It made her moan again. "That's what _I_ want to hear. Oh, Barbara..."

Their lips encountered in a lustful kiss and for a while their naked bodies only touched as much as possible. Barbara and Tommy rolled around on the mattress the broad divan provided. Limbs entangled and skin turned sweaty, but his hard member only rubbed across her abdomen and never deeper.

Barbara was highly aroused and wanted nothing else but to feel him there. Still, he did not do her the favour, even though she was trying to lure him inside with spread legs and a forward pushing groin.

At one point Barbara lost her patience. She released her hold onto him, rolled over onto her back, let one arm fall to the side, bent her knee and groaned in annoyance.

* * *

"Tommy, I might be less patient than you would believe. I can't... Mmmh! Yes! Oh, god, no!" She was groaning at the end of her sentence. "Not your..." She groaned again and breathed out the last word in shock. "...fingers!"

Tommy's fingers moved through her wet folds. His thumb gently covered her pink nub and he grinned salaciously. Barbara was blushing deeply, while he only caressed her entrance and smiled down at her. Then two phalanges of his middle finger disappeared inside and her eyes went wide when it slid in completely and Tommy crooked it.

"Not your finger!" she groaned but she did not know herself if she really wanted him to stop what he was doing. Letting the expectant shiver of an approaching orgasm wash over her, she closed her eyes.

She lifted her pelvis against his hand and only seconds later he could feel her inner muscles cramping around his finger.

He still grinned when he had skidded up to her, replaced the warmth of his hand between her legs with his lower body and kissed her deeply. Her small, pleased groan still rang in his ears. His tongue darted into the depth of her mouth. Her arms looped around his neck in an instant. When she raised her hips against him he needed no more help. His hard cock entered her easily.

Simultaneously, both moaned with pleasure.

* * *

"Oh, Barbara..." he breathed onto her lips when he slowed down on his way inside. Tommy felt her hand digging impatiently into his bottom cheek.

His full length was surrounded by her tight and warm wetness, the tip was buried deep inside and Barbara pressed herself against him from below. A delighted sigh escaped from her mouth into his. Slow and with relish Tommy moved his member back and forth while they exchanged languid but desireful kisses.

Wriggling and squirming against each other, and trying to kiss sensitive spots wherever their lips could reach, they rolled to the side and onto her back, to the side again and onto his back so she suddenly found herself on top of him. Tommy pushed her upwards and she had to sit up. She never really did this before, so she blushed deeply and looked at him with uncertainty. He seemed to understand her shy grin but when she straightened her back and saw him looking up to her with a bright smile, she knew that he would not let her roll over again so soon. Although it was a strange feeling straddling him, she clenched her hands into fists on his belly. Tommy gently kneaded her breasts while she enjoyed her powerful position for a few moments.

The grip of her muscles around his length increased its pressure and she groaned with pleasure before she doubled up with another small orgasm. Bending forward so her pink knob was rubbing across the root of his shaft, she muttered a pleased "Oh, my..." but her voice died down in a shiver. She brought her face down to his lips again.

Tommy pulled her chest close to his and robbed her of oxygen. He felt that it was time to let go. He sped up the upward pushes of his groin but Barbara gently forced him to follow her while she rolled onto her back again.

* * *

With him on top she would be able to relax after her orgasm, she thought, and let him enjoy his own. But there was nothing like that at all. With surprise Barbara felt her arousal still growing. Being in a better position to please her, Tommy began to push himself deeper into her than he had before. Her muscles still convulsed in a steady rhythm around his hard erection and she felt another, even stronger burning sizzle in her abdomen; something so intense which she had not felt before. That he obviously still had not come, amazed her. Usually it should be over by now, but his stamina and his ability to hold back seemed to be unusually strong.

When the thought formed that this probably was the difference in the experiences they had, Tommy groaned into her lungs.

"You're a devil, Barbara!" he muttered onto her neck. "Don't stop moving! Go on! I don't want to hold it any longer."

Involuntarily the thoughts in her stupid mind had slowed down the movements of her hips. Now she grinned, because she had realised that she was still the one who dictated their pace.

"Don't!" she moaned and moved faster again. "Please let go!"

Tommy did not need any further invitation. He propped himself up onto his arms and groaned a loud and slightly bragging "Oh, yes!" into the air.

She gave him the chance to have his own share of pleasure from this enjoyable gathering. The more he let go, he found, the more Barbara squirmed under him, so it definitely was a pleasure on both sides. His heavy thrusts increased in speed and strength until there were small beads of sweat on their foreheads and the sound of clashing bodies eventually filled the room. It was accompanied by small moans, rhythmically uttered with delight.

"Barb- mh!" he groaned when he felt the clench of her muscles becoming almost unbearably strong and extended. Tommy thrusted with more gentle force into her when he felt her fingernails digging into the small of his back.

* * *

Stars sprinkled behind Barbara's lids when he arched his back to keep the position of himself inside her and to meet her lips at the same time. The movement had changed the angle of their connected lower bodies to a point of even more intensity. It was almost unbearable.

"Tommy...!" she whimpered, but was lost of all words from then on.

The sizzle inside had reached its climax and suddenly it exploded through her abdomen. She felt the heat of it creeping through her centre and further up to her navel and down to her thighs.

He pounded hard into her a couple of times, even turned faster with another couple of thrusts.

The sizzle inside imploded in the same moment Barbara felt Tommy stilling his movements with a shiver.

He groaned with strain and audible delight. His full length was buried deep inside and filled her completely. Her eyes opened up widely in surprise because she could feel his hot love spilling into her. The sight of his strained but pleased face was the most wonderful thing Barbara had ever seen. Her sight was surrounded by the sparkling stars of an approaching unconsciousness.

Tommy looked down at her with a look full of love and desire, smiled, moved his hip back and forth two times again and when both groaned in another wave of orgasm, when it all erupted again, and there was another heatwave of lava in her cunvulsing cave, their eyes were closed because of the sheer power of emotions that almost knocked them out.

"Oh, Barbara, I love you!" he moaned. A small shiver stilled his body once more and Barbara could see the beauty of a distant universe behind her lids.

For a moment she thought she had passed out but she had not.

"Oh, Tommy..." she sighed and trembled in a nice aftershock.

She felt his arms trembling too, but before he crushed down on her he rolled her to the side. Only after several moments he removed his tired comrade and rolled onto his back.

Both were breathing heavily and laid there not moving for another while. This had been the most enjoyable workout Barbara ever had had the pleasure to get exhausted by. And she never had been more knackered afterwards. She did not even really recognise how Tommy's arms surrounded her because she was already drifting into a sweet sleep.

* * *

When she woke up she was covered by a knitted rug but otherwise she was completely naked. She only vaguely remembered that the fire had died down completely the last time she had looked at the fireplace, but now two new logs just were catching fire there and all the lights were switched off. It was rather dark, very quiet and enjoyably cosy. When she saw her clothes lying neatly folded on the armchair, she had to smile.

Barbara yawned, rolled over and startled.

In the door to the living room, leaning against the frame, Tommy stood there in jogging pants and a T-shirt. He had a bunch of clothes in his arm. His hair was wet from the shower he obviously had taken.

"Hello." He smiled.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Tommy shrugged but kept the smile. "A couple of minutes." For another couple of minutes they held each other's gaze. Eventually he nodded. "Yes, I've only watched you sleeping." Barbara grinned nervously. "The rug was perfectly accentuating the fine curve of your hips and I knew that you're naked underneath."

"Tommy Lynley!" she exclaimed laughing. "You're naughty!" Slightly blushing, Barbara pulled the rug up to her chin.

"Yes. Sometimes." He laughed out loud and came closer.

"By the way, I'm still naked underneath."

"Well, who's naughty now?" Tommy knelt down on the divan an kissed her.

She laughed. "I don't know what you're thinking of, but I just meant to mention that I should get dressed."

"Mh, well..." He grinned. While he laid down next to Barbara, his hand slid under the rug and caressed her naked hip. "Would you like to take a shower?"

Barbara shook her head. "No, I'll just slip into my clothes and get home."

After a long and deep kiss Tommy smiled at her. "No."

"Huh?"

"Well, I've just ordered pizza, so I'm afraid you'll have to stay for dinner. And then..." His voice trailed off and they shared a smiling look. "I'm so happy." Tommy whispered and kissed her again. "Please stay with me tonight, Barbara." His hand slid further to her naked bottom cheek and the rug slipped off her shoulder. Tommy placed a tender kiss on her skin there. Barbara closed her eyes. "Your overnight bag is still in the closet."

"But your mother will come here early in the morning!"

"Yes, at eight. And?" His lips trailed down to the soft flesh of her breast. "I'm not going to hide my lover."

"I don't think it is a good id... your what?" Barbara frowned. "Tommy, that sounds awful. Like... as if I..."

"But it's right." Tommy smiled reassuringly. "And _I_ am _your_ lover now."

Barbara chuckled nervously when Tommy caressed her face with the back of his fingers.

"I'm very happy!" he murmured and moved his face forward.

In the moment their lips met, the doorbell rang. Both startled. A very un-lordish curse escaped his lips and it made her laugh.

Tommy got up. He pointed towards the clothes he had brought. "I'll get our pizza. I've brought you one of my jogging pants. If you want to get into some comfortable things." Barbara nodded. "You should get into _something_ at least." he added when he was already at the door. "If you'd sit there naked I might forget to eat."

He did not see the broad grin on her face.

* * *

They had dinner on the floor. In front of the fire they had their pizza straight out of the cardboard box. They had a beer with it and eventually they fed each other playfully. With full stomachs they started caressing each other and it went over into a gentle kissing. Smoothly their encounter deepened until they made love again.

Barbara did not spend any single thought on going home.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** Now you can switch back to the T-rated story.


End file.
